The Demon Dog Tales
by Lady Moonlight Christianna
Summary: Rin discovers that she can travel through time. With the prophecy now revealed, Sesshomaru must work together with Inuyasha and his friends. But, Rin is the only person they can rely on. What is this prophecy? Despite everything that is happening in her life, can Rin help them? Can they together destroy this evil? Find out here. (SesshRin and some InuKag and MirSan.)
1. Chapter 1 : And they finally meet!

** THE DEMON DOG TALES**

 **Summary:** **Rin discovers that she can travel through time. With the prophecy now revealed, Sesshomaru must work together with Inuyasha and his friends. But, Rin is the only person they can rely on. What is this prophecy? Despite everything that is happening in her life, can Rin help them? Can they together destroy this evil? Find out.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in it. I only own this plot and ideas which came out from my honest imagination.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **And they finally meet!**

The sun shines brightly for a moment before it is hid behind the clouds. A dusty wind blows through the nearly deserted streets save for a few shops that are still open.

' _I hope I make it safely to home this time too.'_ After walking a few feet, I hear more footsteps behind me. ' _Oh no! They are after me again!'_ I start running as fast as my little feet can take me. Taking turns around the corners in the hope of losing them. Once a left, then a right, again a right...' _Please Kami, just let me get home safely once again!'_

"Stupids! Catch her before she runs away like last time!"

"Yes sir! But that damn girl is running too fast!"

"Boss, let us surround her at the next turn."

"Hurry up fools! She is getting away!"

' _Please let this not be a dead end, please..!'_ I take another turn and ' _Darn it! How do I get out of this one now?'_ It was not a dead end, but I was completely surrounded by these men. The only way to get out now was if someone saw my predicament and jumped in to save me. ' _Stupid, it only happens in manga's, not in real life! Think straight before they kill you! Think! Think! Think!'_

"So, seems like you have no other place to run to anymore. So just give up and hand yourself over to us!"

"You gave us such a hard time chasing you...Now it is payback time!"

"Oh? So are you saying that running after me gave you such a pain? Why, you can't even run after a mere school girl is it? Such losers!"

"Why you little witch! Let's see how that sharp mouth of yours runs after we are done with you! Guys, grab her and tie her hands up! Now!"

' _Kami your so stupid! Can't you keep your mouth shut even when your life depends on it! Now you've angered them even more, as if your trouble now isn't already enough! Make a plan girl..! A plan...Ah! I got it! Please Kami, make it work!'_

"Are you sure that move is applicable now? Forget me, Can YOU get away now?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Trying to act smart now are you? Too bad it wont help you." ' _Great! It's working! Just be confident girl! You can pull this off!'_

"Smart? No, you got it wrong. I'm just being honest. The police has arrived. Look behind you, you'll know what I EXACTLY mean."

They turn back, afraid of the police and what they might do. ' _Now is the chance! Run girl run!'_ I start running again, pushing one guy aside. I can see my place at the distance. Just a little more...

" I'm home!" I say and immediately shut the door. Falling on the ground because my knees give away, I start panting. ' _Such idiots! They actually thought the police came! But thanks to their pea-sized brains I was able to get away. But, what do I do next time?'_ I stopped thinking as soon as I saw my mom come in.

"Hey dear. You look very tired. Don't tell me, they were after you again, weren't they? Oh dear God! Maybe we should inform the police about this now!"

"Mama-san! There is no need to do such a thing! I'm fin– "

" Is anybody in here? We would like to order some hot cup of ramen."

' _Wait! That voice sounds familiar!'_ I go take a peek from behind the wall. ' _What?! I just thought I got rid of them! Damn! Why did they have to come here of all places?!'_

"Dear, there are some costumers here. Honey, what happened? You look pale."

"Mama-san, they are the ones chasing me! I can't let them find out that I live here! What should I do? I can't go to room without them seeing me!"

"Go out from here, into the store house. Hide there till I come to fetch you. Don't open the door till I call your name, alright?"

"Thanks Mama-san!"

I sneak my way into the store house and hide there. You see, Mama-san actually runs a small restaurant that is attached to our home. ' _It's so dark in here! Wait, what is this?'_ I hit my leg against something really hard and all of a sudden I'm falling into a pit..."Ah..!"

' _Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Damn my butt hurts so bad!'_ I climb out of the pit and get out. ' _This is impossible! Where on earth am I ?!'_ Around me there was a vast place filled with trees and greenery. The birds merrily chirp on the tree branches and the sun still shinning in the sky, implying that the evening has just started.I look behind and realize that I came out of a well. ' _I never knew that the well in the old store house is connected in here!'_ I was cut out of my thoughts when I hear some noises behind me. I turn around to look...

' _You've got to be kidding me!'_ It was a giant centipede towering over me with a woman like figure on its head. The woman had hands and the rest of the body merged with the centipede form.

"How fortunate I am to have not only a delicious looking meal, but also the sacred pearl along with it! You don't know how-"

' _It can even speak! But that is not possible. Oh! I think I get it! All of this must be some kind of practice for some drama. But just how on earth did they pull off this centipede woman costume. It's so giant, I'm sure there must be more than 10 people inside it! But why is it talking to me? Maybe it must have got confused. But, that's ridiculous! Can't they recognize their own members? Then, where are the others? Maybe-'_

"Hey you! Are you even listening to me? How dare you be so arrogant when-"

"I know, I know. Your lost aren't you? But even I don't know my way here. So sorry I can't help you. Go look for someone else. Oh, BTW, your costume looks very realistic. Bye."

"Costume? What are you even talking about? You little human! You dare insult me! Die!"

"Wait, it was a compliment! Not an insu—Ahh!"

Suddenly the centipede woman leapt at me and slashed my shoulder. Blood came pouring out but, along with it came out a pristine looking white pearl. I pick it up carefully. Just as I was about to inspect it closer I heard-

"Hey you! That is mine! Give it to me!" She again comes to take a swing at me. But this time I start running as fast as I can, AGAIN! ' _Oh dear Kami! I hope this is some kind of bad dream! But the pain in my shoulders feel real. No stupid! It is real! I can feel the blood on my fingers! Great! Now keep running again!'_

The giant centipede woman kept chasing me, destroying all the trees that came in her path. ' _This way, I can't even hide! Damn it! This has to be some kind of nightmare!'_

This time, she tried taking a swing at me again. I narrowly dodged, screaming. I tried my best to keep my sanity and not to scream, but seems like the world can't rest without hearing me scream my lungs out! She tried aiming for me again. This time I slipped and fell onto the hard ground of the forest. ' _Why oh why am I the only one with such bad luck?!'_ The centipede woman smiles and aims, coming down at me at her full speed. ' _Dear God, what now?'_

* * *

I was strolling through the woods as usual. Observing if anything unusual is happening. Listening to the birds chirp, and Jaken grumbling about one thing or the other as usual. Then I heard the sharp shrill of a human female. I decided to ignore it but then I saw a large number of trees falling at the distance. I decided to check it out.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

"But, Sesshomaru-sama, please, let us come along with you!"

"Shut up."

Saying this, I glare at him effectively silencing him. Taking off, I near the voice coming along from the direction of destruction. I smell a human female and a demon woman. The demon hag was just about to strike this human but I instinctively dove in to save her.

* * *

I close my eyes waiting for the pain to come. The screams kept helplessly escaping from my lungs. But nothing happened. I didn't feel any extra blood dripping from my body. ' _Maybe I'm already dead. Maybe that is the reason why I can't feel any pain.'_

I open my eyes to see just how beautiful the underworld can be, but instead I see a tall man with silver hair flowing down till his mid-thighs. I slowly try getting up, taking help of the tree on whose root I slipped. Beyond him was the centipede woman lying on the ground motionless with blood splattered all over the area. Putting two and two together I figured out that this person must have saved me. ' _Unless all of this is still some kind of drama!'_

He finally turns around to look at me. I slightly gasp. He had two inhumanly gorgeous golden orbs. Two purple colored magenta stripes across his cheeks and a red colored crescent moon on his forehead. His silver bangs fell over his head slightly above his eyebrows, parting at the center to reveal the crescent moon. With his angular face and long eyelashes he looked other worldly. He wore an ancient warrior's clothes. A white kimono with red flowers decorating it's border. A yellow sash was tied around his slim waist. He also had a breastplate on. Though he was bare foot, he looked amazing. ' _Oh my god! He is so ridiculously handsome! I have never seen anyone so hot before my entire life!'_

When I finally find my tongue, I start speaking.

"I-I—I um...Th-Tha-". ' _Speaking? More like an stuttering idiot! At least thank him properly for saving your LIFE! Then revel in his hot—No! Uhh! Just get this over with already!'_

* * *

The girl before me stares at me for quite a long time. I finally decided to leave when she suddenly starts talking.

"I-I—I um...Th-Tha-". Seems like she is taken aback by what happened to her. ' _If this continues, I shall leave. Such a waste of my time.'_ Just when I decided I have had enough of this, she starts speaking again, properly. I was slightly surprised she could form coherent sentences, let alone give a small speech.

"E-Excuse me. Thank you for s-saving my life earlier. Despite how risky and dangerous the situation was, you came to my aid not caring about yourself the very least. For that I'm forever grateful to you. I hope there is a way I can repay my indebtedness. Thank you once again."

' _Risky? Dangerous? What is she talking about? But never the less, she isn't afraid of me. She shows no signs of it. Indebtedness? Probably because I saved her. Humans are such vulnerable creatures.'_

"Umm...Do I get a reply? Like 'your welcome' or 'no problem'? I mean, I didn't say all of that so that you can just silently stand there."

"Hn." ' _She is so noisy now...Huh? What does she think she's doing?'_

* * *

I just stand there, my body propped up with the help of the tree. I finished all that I had to say for his kindness. I look at him waiting for a reply. But I get none. ' _What is wrong with this guy?_ _Is he dumb or something? Great! Now I need to use sign language to communicate. I wish I had paid more attention about it in class! Before that, let me try again!'_

"Umm...Do I get no reply? Like 'your welcome' or 'no problem'? I mean, I didn't say all of that so that you can just silently stand there."

"Hn." ' _Is that all? Wait! Maybe he really is dumb! Ok. I'm sure we can come to an understanding. But, how do I understand what he has to say? No. I must stay positive! Let's try this!'_

I start waving my hands frantically in air. Trying to assure him that I can understand sign language by talking in such a manner. His features slightly change. His eyebrows crease over his forehead slightly, giving me the impression that he didn't get it. ' _He looks confused. Oh Kami! I'm just not good at this! What do I do?'_

"What do you think your doing, moving your hands around like that?"

I stared at him dumbstruck. My mouth slightly ajar from my recent discovery. ' _Th-this guy is not dumb! He can talk! Then why did he stay silent? Wait...unless he wanted to make fun of me! How dare he!'_

"What am I doing moving my hands?! What were YOU doing with your mouth! I thought you were dumb! So I was trying to communicate with you! If you would have said something more than 'HN' before, I wouldn't be doing all of this..! Did you assume that you could have fun at my expense?! Why you—Ahh!" I suddenly lose my balance and my vision starts blurring with the appearance of black spots in it. My eyes finally close from all the exhaustion I experienced today.

* * *

The girl slowly loses her balance and now falls. I catch her in time. I look at her shoulder and the cut it has. She seems to have lost blood due to which she must have blackened out. Since that miko's village was nearby, I decided to take her there. I retrieved Jaken and Ah-Un and went to the old miko's house.

As I was nearing, I saw Inuyasha and his company helping some villagers. The old miko was outside her hut. I went directly to her and stood before her.

"Hey you! What do you want this time? Don't tell me you are still obsessed with Tetsuiga! Or do you want a fight-" It was Inuyasha.

"Shut up. I merely came here to hand over this human. And just so you know, I'm no longer interested in that sword of yours. So stop babbling about it."

"How dare you - "

"Stop it Inuyasha, we need to help her!" This time it was the young miko.

Then the younger miko took one look and asked me to come inside the hut and lay her down. As I was leaving, I saw the demon flea going towards the human and observing something in her pocket. It looked like a pearl. I finally turned to leave when he unexpectedly spoke up.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Please wait. Can you tell us how this girl came in possession of this pearl?"

"I don't know about anything of the sort."

"Oh no! No! I must immediately call master Totosai. This is very important. Please wait till he gets here and says what must be said about it. Please, all of you behave till then. I will come back as soon as I can."

Saying that he departs using the cat demon. ' _Totosai? MUST be said? Seems like I have no other choice.'_ I go outside the hut and wait while the mikos bandage her wounds and dress her. Inuyasha and the monk follow me out. ' _For being so vulnerable, that human girl had quite some mouth. To even think that I was incapable of speech, much less assume it, she is a very different one...'_

* * *

 **Author's note : ****Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your patience in reading this. Can you please extend it to reviewing too? Please? Just ONE review and I will update the next chapter. Thank you!**

 **-Lady Moonlight Christianna.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Aren't you a witch!

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **And I'm sorry I forgot to mention the meaning of the Japanese words in the previous chapter! So here it is:**

 **Kami : God.**

 **-Sama : It is a honorific word used to refer to revered people. Here, assume it as LORD.**

 **Miko : Priestess.**

 **Now that it's clear, Here is the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I only own the plot and it's ideas which came out from my honest imagination.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : Aren't you a witch?!**

I tried opening my eye lids. They were so heavily laid on my eyes, I could barely try pushing them up. I finally will myself to open them and look around. The images I saw were blurry. I blinked several times to get more clarity. I was able to make out two girls looking at me and chatting and an old lady cooking. There were also two boys coming in through the door. As I slowly try sitting up, I feel a hand upon my shoulder gently trying to steady me.

"There, take it easy now. Your wound isn't so fatal but don't try moving it around so much, ok?" It was a girl about my age with black hair upto her back. She had fringes framing her face. She had fair skin and a beautiful face. I slowly nod my head in understanding. ' _She looks so pretty! And her voice is so soft and gentle...'_

"Would you like to eat something? Or have a drink?" This girl had brown hair tied up into a pony tail. The fringes at the front of her face parted at the center to reveal a part of her forehead. She had red eye shadows. She also had a very beautiful figure.

I didn't know if I could trust them despite their gentleness. For all I know, they could have poisoned it! So I open my mouth to politely refuse without raising any suspicion but—

"Gurr...grr...gurr..." Seems like my stomach rudely disagreed to my thoughts and beat me to it. ' _My body is so hopeless, it won't even listen to me!'_

"Seems like your very hungry. Why don't you have some hot soup? It is very refreshing and nutritious." The raven haired girl suggested. ' _As if I have an option to refuse now! Why can't my stomach listen to me! Isn't my brain supposed to be the head of my system?!'_

Lost in my thoughts I forgot to give a reply to her. Finally when I came out of it, the Silver haired boy with red kimono beat me to it.

"Oi! Kagome! Don't scare her away by saying things like 'nutrition'. Despite her hunger, she will just shut up and all together decide against eating! You know, your the ONLY ONE who likes to eat like an old hag."

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

As soon as she yells this, his face connects with the floor along with the rest of his body. She turns to look at me with a fake smile pasted over her face with her eyebrows twitching. She asks me in a sugary sweet voice:

"Never mind him. Would you like to have the soup?"

I gulp looking at the boy behind her and rapidly start nodding my head in agreement.

"Good. Let me get some for you!" Saying this she goes away.

' _Did I just think she had a gentle voice?! She is a snake disguised as dove! NEVER MIND HIM?! That poor boy must have fractured his bones for just giving an honest opinion! How did she do that without even moving a muscle? I know, she must be a witch! And she just publicly demonstrated her powers! That means everyone here already knows about this. That old lady over there is also dressed in a similar fashion. She must be an experienced witch! Then the-'_

"Hey, are you alright? Is there anything wrong?" The brown haired girl asks me. I swiftly nod again saying no. She smiles and gets up to leave after which a guy dressed in purple colored monk clothes comes to me and sits down next to me. He had black hair tied up into a pony tail at the base of his head. He was holding a staff with many rings attached to it at the top.

"I need to tell you something very important. Something I can't hold back. One look at you and I knew that I just couldn't resist this temptation. Tell me," Saying this he holds both of my hands in his and asks me, "Will you bear my children?" ' _What?! Bear his children! I just met him! Does he think it's funny? Why that bastard! I'll show him whose funny now!'_

THUD!

A sound resonated through the hut effectively making all it's residents stop their work and turn to look towards our direction. The silver haired boy named Inuyasha was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey Sango, if your here, how did you slap Miroku?"

"I didn't this time."

Then all turn and face me. ' _Oh no! I'm in the witches' home and I slap one of it's citizen! Maybe that was a bit extreme...but I have a justified reason too!'_

"He..he..he...That was actually me. But I have a proper reason! He was actually asking me if-"

"Chill out. I know, he totally deserves it. That guy is a total pervert. And I forgot to warn you about him." The girl named Kagome's voice cuts me off mid-sentence. "Now, here, have this soup. You'll feel much better!"

I nervously take the bowl with my hands. I glance around and remember that old woman who brewed this. ' _Wait! What if this is some kind of magic potion to trap me here! In the manga I read, they use potions to separate the soul from the body. Why would they want to do that to me?! Uhh...this all too much for me to take!'_

All of them look at me intensely as if waiting for me to drink it and faint. But having left no other alternative I merely close my eyes and drink it. I feel the contents of the soup go down my gut. ' _This is it for me. My throat is going to burn any moment now. I'm going to go unconscious now. I can feel the taste of this-Hey! This actually tastes good! Do potions generally taste so TASTY?! Such a pity...'_ I continue to close my eyes waiting to fall down. But, nothing happens. NOTHING. So, I slowly open my eyes to look around. Everyone were staring at me curiously. ' _Why are they staring at me like that?'_

"Hey, are you alright? I mean, is there any problem?" Kagome asks me again. ' _I can't put up with this anymore! It's best if I confront them and find out the truth behind this place. Atleast that way I will know what I've gotten myself into!'_ I sit back properly and put on a fake calm expression and ask them whatever I had in my mind.

"A-Actually, yes. I would like to know about many things from you. Tell me: WHERE on EARTH is this place? WHAT the HELL is that CENTIPEDE WITH WOMAN'S BODY? HOW can it TALK? WHAT SPECIES OF ANIMAL does it belong to?! WHY the HECK was it ATTACKING ME?! Actually, HOW can you BREAK that boy's bones WITHOUT even MOVING? And, WHY isn't he WOUNDED?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WITCHES?! DID YOU GIVE ME THAT POTION TO DRINK TO TRAP MY SOUL?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I start breathing heavily now. After finishing saying all of that, I feel better. Even if it is only a little. ' _So much for me keeping calm!'_

All of them look at me and blink a few times and then...BURST LAUGHING! ' _What is going on? Coz' I was totally serious! Did someone spray laughing gas? But, I don't feel it's affects! Then, this means they are making fun of me! I'm sick of this! I'm leaving!'_

I get up to leave. I see the silver haired boy laying flat on the floor along with a small boy with a TAIL thumping on the floor hardly, their eyes watering. That Sango girl and that pervert are laughing loudly, wiping the tears from their eyes. Kagome on the other hand along with that old woman put up quite an effort trying to contain their laughter, though they are visibly failing. ' _I don't understand just what is so funny about anything I said!'_ Angered by their reaction, I decided to quickly walk away from these nutcases. I took some steps and silently walked out of the house.

I look around for a bit. That guy who saved me earlier wasn't there. ' _Maybe he must have left...'_ I look to my left and then my right. All around me there was only greenery with a few houses at a distance to my left. ' _The well I came out of was surrounded by only greenery, like in the middle of a forest. So I must go to my right!'_ Deciding the path to take I head towards my right. I was able to take only a few steps before I was stopped by him standing in front of me, blocking my path. ' _I thought he left.'  
_

* * *

After walking out the hut Inuyasha and his monk friend follow me out. I continued walking till he stopped me.

"Oi! Sesshomaru! How did you come across her?"

"I don't see how any of that is relevant to anything."

"Just answer the question! How did you find her?! Did you do anything-"

"We just wanted to know how she was wounded, if you know anything about it, Sesshomaru-sama." The monk interferes Inuyasha before a fight started.

"Hn. She was being chased by the demon hag, already wounded, when I found her. I merely picked her unconscious form and bought her here as it was the closest place from where I was."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

I was looking at the distance where Jaken was feeding Ah-Un. It seemed to be a good thing to leave them there. Or else Jaken would become so noisy again.

"Why did you save her Sesshomaru? You hate humans don't you?" It was Inuyasha again. Even I don't know the actual reason why I saved her. It was probably a reflex action, ' _all because of the time I spent with her...'_ I turn to look at him.

"I am not obliged to answer that question to you."

"Wait. You know about that pearl already don't you? That is why you saved her, isn't it? Tell me!"

"Would I be waiting here, wasting my time like this, if I already knew about it? It never ceases to amaze me how low your IQ actually is."

"Why you! Huh, wait. Why did you save her then?"

"Do not make me repeat myself half-breed. I already told you. I am not obliged to answer that question to you. Now leave me alone."

I quickly turn and walk away, going towards the trees in the forest after instructing Jaken to wait here till I return. I had to spend some time alone. ' _Why did I actually save her? What the half-breed said is true. I despise humans. Then, what prompted me to dive in to help her? A reflex action. That must be it. After all the time I spent with her, trying to save her from that vile Naraku, seems like I couldn't stop myself from jumping in to save this one. But, a human? She is truly different from the rest. Her clothes are very revealing too. Similar to the ones the young miko used to wear before this. Did she not find proper clothes befitting a girl of her age..? Damn it! Now, I'm thinking about a girl's clothes! Never mind such things. I wonder about this pearl...it seems to strike some familiarity in my mind. Where have I come across this before? What could be so important about it? How did she come across it? Hmm...'_

I was lost in my thoughts till I hear some noises like laughter coming from the direction of the hut. I decide to ignore it but then, I smell the girl coming out of the hut. I quickly go to observe her. When I reached there, I saw her looking to her right and left. Inside the hut I can hear everyone laughing, the half-breed being the loudest. And then she turns to her right and walks away. Something doesn't seem right. So I block her path appearing before her.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Me? Back home! Away from all of you witches! I don't understand why do you people want to trap my soul but I won't let you!" ' _Witches? Trapping her soul? Just what did those humans tell her? But that is beside the point. Does she not know anything about demons and our existence? That is strange.'  
_

* * *

I wait for the tall guy in front of me to reply. But before he spoke anything, I hear another voice coming from behind me.

"Wait! You misunderstood us! Let us explain!" It was Sango.

"Yes. Explain, what? The reason why you people are bent on KILLING ME?!"

"NO! Why would we? Haven't you heard about—Woah!" Kagome breaks off mid-sentence. She looks at me from top to bottom, her eyes widening so much I thought it would pop out of their sockets! "I can't believe I didn't notice this before! I'm an idiot! A complete idiot!"

"What are you babbling about Kagome? But, of-course, the idiot part was completely correct though..."

"INUYASHA...SIT BOY!" She yells again. And once again his face connects with the ground with a loud THUD.

"I knew it! See, you ARE a WITCH! You just demonstrated your powers again! I won't let you kill me!" Everyone bursts laughing again. I was pissed this time. I take off to my right at full speed before bumping against a hard wall. I look up from the ground to see who it was. Of-course, it was the tall silver haired guy, about who presence I completely forgot about.

"Wait. Is that the reason why you thought of us as witches?" The perverted guy in traditional monk clothes asks me.

I get up, not receiving the help I expected from this tall guy, and slowly start brushing my clothes from the dust it must have acquired from my fall. Then Kagome speaks pointing her index finger at me in a shaky motion.

"Y-You. You are from Kitohora high aren't you?" I nod. ' _Finally someone who knows something I know!_ ' "Yes! I knew it! I can recognise that uniform anytime anywhere! It was my dream school...WAIT! Th-Then that means y-your from the future!"

After Kagome's sudden outburst we all look at her. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango look at her in shock while I and this silvered haired tall guy look at her as if she is some stupid who just came out of the psycho ward.

"This is all so ridiculous! You. Please tell me the direction to the school from here and I'll be gone! And then you people can continue your drama, witch-craft or whatever you feel like doing!" I broke out destroying the silence.

"No. Please. Listen to me. We need to talk. Give us a chance to explain everything atleast! Then, you decide what you would like to do about these things. Please!" Kagome pleaded me. But, I didn't want to stay. I wanted to run away as far as possible from this place. But, my curiosity got the better of me. I really wanted to know the strange things that were happening in this place. Especially what she meant by saying that I'm from the future. ' _Damn my curiosity! Didn't it kill the cat? Huff! But, I can't help it!'_

"Fine, I agree. But no magic, please." Kagome smiles and leads me to a stone bench and sits down opposite to me. Everyone follows suit.

"Sesshomaru-sama. You may want to listen to this. You may get answers to some questions that may be in your mind for a long time now." Kagome speaks again. He stands there for a moment before walking over to a nearby tree and leaning over it. ' _Likes to act cool, now, does he? Show-off!'_

"Well, first, can I know your name?" Kagome breaks my thoughts.

"I'm Rin. Ayuzawa Rin." I reply back and slightly smile.

"Well Rin. It's actually a long story. But let me tell you what you need to know right now. I am Higurashi Kagome. I used to live in the Higurashi shrine a little out of Tokyo city. My grandpa used to take care of the shrine. He told me lots of tales and stories about the shrine and our history, but I never believed even a single one of them. But, one day, when I went in search of my cat into an old store-house, a light flashed from the well and something pulled me inside it. I closed my eyes as someone attacked me and a jewel came out of my abdomen. It was after me and then I met Inuyasha. Well, let's just say he killed it and then many others were after this jewel. But, that is not what I need to tell you. You see, when I came out of the well, I travelled back in time. 500 hundred years back in time. This is the Sengoku jidai. And, all those stories you read in your history are true. Things such as Demons, Spiritually powerful priestess' and Monks exist. The someone I mentioned were also demons. Infact, look here, Sesshomaru there is a full-fledged dog demon. Both his parents were full demons, so pure demon blood flows in his veins. Inuyasha here, is his younger half-brother. Since his mom was a human, he is a half-demon. Miroku is a monk with spiritual powers and Sango is a demon slayer and her pet two-tailed cat is actually a full cat demon. Shippou is a full fox demon. And Kaede and I are priestess' with spiritual energy. I hope you understand now. Atleast a little better than before."

I stare at her amazed by what she has just revealed. ' _Is this possible? But that explains why that centipede woman could talk, why they are all dressed in traditional clothes, why that Inuyasha guy has dog ears on his head while that other guy who saved me has long elf like ears. Why the cat has two tails and why the rest of them carry some sort of weapons like swords, big boomerbang and bow and arrows. Maybe, just maybe, all of this can be real!'_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hey guys. Thank you for reading this. Hope you liked it. Please review! It means a lot to me! Like the last chapter, I ask again. Just ONE review and I'll update the next chapter.**

 **To dear Maggy: Thank you for reviewing! You are my 1** **st** **reviewer! I'm so glad you found it interesting! Are they after Naraku? My ans: YES and NO. I'm so glad you noticed that Rin just came in and she is not some reincarnation. That was important. And as to how I modify the plot, I'm sorry I can't tell that or it will ruin the fun and surprises I have in store for you guys! Please continue reading and giving me your feedback about it. Thanks!**

 **-L.M.C.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Totosai arrives!

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **I am sorry about forgetting to tell the meanings of the Japanese words I use. So, let's see.**

 **Sengoku jidai : The is a period in Japanese history marked by social upheaval, political intrigue and near-constant military conflict.**

 **Shikon no tama : The jewel of four souls.**

 **-jiji : Rude way of referring to an elder man or old man who is not related to you by blood.**

 **Ok. Now, here is the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I only own the plot and its ideas which came out from my honest imaginatio n.   
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : Totosai arrives!**

"So, during the times your scent completely disappears, you were not in this time?" I direct my question to the miko after she finished her short tale.

"Yes. I would go back home from time to time." She replied. ' _Hmm. So this explains almost everything. The reason why I couldn't find her scent at all sometimes. And her strange dressing pattern too. Must be from the time she comes from. Though, how could humans think of wearing such revealing clothes is beyond me. But, then, it doesn't answer this question._ '

"Why was the Shikon no tama within your body?" The miko glances towards Inuyasha quickly, as if seeking his approval before answering me.

"Well...you are aware of the fact that the jewel grants any ONE most desired wish of the owner, right? Apparently, Kikyo, the original care taker of the Shikon jewel, during her last breath with her battle with Inuyasha had secretly wished that she could see Inuyasha again, while holding onto the jewel. You see, my family back at home owns a shrine, so, maybe, our ancestors had spiritual energy. And, I was born with it. The jewel within me. And then, I came into this era. And was once captured by an old woman who made a clay model of Kikyo. She tried to take my soul out from my body and put it into Kikyo. I escaped thanks to these guys here, but Kikyo was resurrected. And since then, she had been feeding on other lost souls till she finally gave the light of her life for Kohaku to live on during the battle with Naraku. Well, so you see, I was bought into this era to fulfil her wish. Though, I'm sure, it wasn't the way she could have wanted...but, nevertheless, her wish was fulfilled." The miko told me, not only about the jewel but also about how Kikyo originally came back to life.

* * *

I listened to Kagome as she continued her story about why she was originally bought into this era. ' _So. If I believe that all of this is real, then the soul snapping thing I was saying about is true! Oh Kami! But, who on earth is this Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku they were talking about? And RESURRECTING?! Whoa! I only read about it in the bible before this...Oh! there was that giving the LIGHT OF HER LIFE thing too...Uhh! There is just so much I don't get. And I actually thought I got somewhere after Kagome first finished talking.'_ I look around to observe other people's faces to distract myself. Sango and that perv were looking down with their heads slightly bowed. Kagome was peeping at Inuyasha from her lowered head. Then I noticed, Inuyasha suddenly seemed gloomy, looking away in some other direction. As if he would want to look at anywhere but this group. That Sesshomaru guy, though, is altogether a different case. He was simply staring at our direction without any emotion displayed on his face. Even though I didn't really feel so comfortable with these people yet, I didn't like the way their faces suddenly lost the life that was in them only but a few moments ago. ' _This is weird. For them to be like this...she shouldn't have spoke about it if it was so personal. Something really sad must have happened in their pasts. Just like mine...I feel bad for them...Hey! This is no time to dwell about it. I have bigger problems to focus on. Like WHY I came into this era as well. Huh? Wait. Does that mean-'_

"That I also came into this era with the pearl in my body to fulfill someone else's wishes? So, does that—wait. So, MY SOUL will actually be SNIPPED from me too? So, all that things I said will ACTUALLY happen to me?!" I looked up from my little world and found everyone staring at me, maintaining an even deadly calm silence than before. It was then I realized that I had spoken out loud instead of just thinking. ' _Damn! Why me?_ _Guess it's too late to do anything now...'_ Since I broke away the silence anyway, I decided to go along with it. I was patiently waiting for someone to open their mouth to say something. I kept looking at Kagome most of the time since she had been doing most of the talking. But, a reply never came. It became very unnerving. So I decided to break this silence again.

"Wh-What is it? Why are you all staring at me like that? Did I say anything wrong?"

"No. Actually, we aren't quite sure about that ourselves. But, I just noticed that we all know next to nothing about how YOU came into this era..." Sango carefully replied to my question.

"Well...umm...I-uh...I..." I start but I didn't know how to go on about telling them how I came around the well. It was hard to explain. ' _They are still strangers. And now, even more than the normal ones! They have no business knowing about my private life. So, I don't have to tell them that THEY were chasing me. So...let's see..._ '

"Gamyon. Gamyon." Just as I was about to start narrating my story, the demon cat along with a three-eyed bull with an old man holding a staff sitting on this bull came near us, descending from above, in the air, into the ground. ' _They can even fly! This place so crazy! I guess I should never swear on 'when pigs start flying over' ever again. For all I know, they could be real!_ '

Then Inuyasha suddenly slaps his hands onto his neck and pulls it away to look at it. The flea demon was squashed in his hands.

"Oi Myoga-jiji. Stop that or I will kill you for REAL next time." Inuyasha says.

"Ahh...I just needed some energy before I am about to finally fulfill my task."

"So, you are the new girl with the pearl, aren't you?" The newly arrived old man questions me before anybody could question the old flea. I nod.

"How are you feeling now?" He asks me again.

"I'm feeling better now. Thank you."

"That's good to hear. Now. I have examined the pearl. It is the real thing. The one that was mentioned many thousands of years ago before even Sesshomaru was born. Before that. Tell me dear, what is your name?"

"I'm Ayuzawa Rin."

"Now tell me dear, how did you stumble upon this place?" ' _All of them keep asking me the same thing. 'How did you get here?' Why, is this supposed to be some kind of secret hiding spot for them or something? Then, they really didn't do a good job of hiding it!'_

"Ok. So...I happened to have come across that well, in the store room at the back of my house, when I was, uh, going to my room. Yup. When I was going to my room. Then, in the darkness, I stumbled upon something hard and fell into the well that was there in the room. Instead of hitting the bottom, I came out of another well in the MIDDLE of a FOREST! I barely OPENED my eyes to take in my surroundings when, the next thing I knew, I was being CHASED by that crazy centipede-mix-woman who was hunting me down as if her life depended on it! But for me, my life ACTUALLY depended on my running feet when I realized that she actually wanted to COMMIT MURDER to INNOCENT people who didn't even know that the body anatomy of HUMANS contains a WHITE PEARL on their shoulders INSIDE THEIR FLESH instead of being present inside oysters like we have STUDIED about!" I say waving my hands up in the air for emphasis. I then continue. "Then, I on impulse took hold of that pearl and ran away when she simply went berserk stating that it belonged to HER when it freaking came out of MY body! Suddenly I slipped on a stupid tree root and fell onto the forest ground wondering if all of this is actually some kind of joke of a nightmare when he-" I point towards Sesshomaru who was STILL standing near a tree leaning on it and continue "—came out of nowhere and chopped off that screeching centipede woman. I hardly heard him speak more than FIVE words when I blacked out. And I wake up here to see that guy nowhere in sight, but you people who seemed to be OBSESSED with making me think that you are all WITCHES part of some STUPID ORGANIZATION SPECIALIZED in SOUL-NAPPING! And, well, then, I guess you all know what happened." I finally finish, happy to have kept my calm as much as I could.

Everyone was silent for some time after I finished before Kagome, Sango, the pervert, Inuyasha and the old woman including that small fox kid burst into a big laughing fit. That flea demon was jumping around in his laughs while that newly arrived old man was trying to control himself from bursting out like the others. I look towards Sesshomaru, hoping atleast he would be stoic, just like a statue, before my jaw drops wide open. ' _You got to be freaking kidding me!_ ' There he was, leaning on the tree, his hand around his mouth, trying to fool others into thinking he was coughing instead of laughing. ' _Not again! Which part of what I just said was so funny that they had to laugh out their asses! Even the Mr. 'I-am-so-emotionless' is trying to hold in his snickers. This is just so mean! And that too when I was so seriously speaking my mind out. I didn't even lie! Such asses they are! Hump!_ ' I fold my hands over my chest and turn around sulking about their behavior, waiting till they calm down since I had no other choice.

* * *

I listen to the little girl as she went on about how she found her way here.

"—Yup. When I was going to my room.-" ' _It's as if she is trying to convince herself more than us._ ' "—the darkness, I stumbled upon something-" I listened to her intently to see if there is something suspicious about this story of hers. Though she seems to have been genuinely ranting about the things that have happened to her ever since she found this era on the other side of the well, I couldn't stop myself from laughing at her words and antics. I roughly fist my hands near my mouth to pretend to be coughing. ' _This girl, I have to admit, has a very strangely funny sense of humor..._ '

Seems, apparently, I am not the only one who felt that way. Everyone was silent for some time after she finished before the young miko, Inuyasha, the monk, the demon slayer and the fox kid along with the old miko burst into a big laughing fit. The flea was jumping around in his laughs but what surprised me the most was to see Totosai desperately trying to calm his aching cheek muscles. But then again, with her speaking like that, it is to be expected. She even had me doing the same thing.

She looks at me and then I notice her jaw go slightly ajar. Seems like she noticed my failed attempt to hide my laughter. After completely ridding myself of the smirk that was tugging across my lips, I look over at her to see her arms crossed across her chest and pouting unhappily at the unexpected laughing fit everyone had broken into.

"I re-really feel—ha..ha..—ba-bad for y-you..ha-ha-" The miko finally breaks, still calming herself.

"Yeah. I can SEE that. Literally." She speaks from her new position.

"Ok. Everyone calm down now. We have a lot of issues to discuss about before us." Totosai finally speaks. His face had a deadly serious look, instantly shutting up everyone, including the half-breed. Then he began speaking.

"Well, the mention of the pearl and the prophecy related to it goes back many thousands of years ago. This pearl is no less ordinary then the Shikon no tama. If anything, it's only more complicated. The legends of this pearl is also mentioned in the books and sayings of the monks and the priestesses. Also, it is the real reason behind your father, Inutashio, the great emperor of the west's, death. And now, finally, the time has arrived to fulfil the one last death wish your father had requested of me and Myoga to make come true."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **Hey readers! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if you found it short but I really had to post this because I won't have time for the next 3-4 days. So, the next chapter will be up within the next 7 days. But, of-course, only after I get ONE review. So please type something there.**

 _ **P.S. :**_ _**To those of you who haven't figured it out already: This is my FIRST FANFIC EVER! Please review! You just have to write your mind in that box below. I don't care what level of profanity or criticism you use. Just review! It means a lot to me! It encourages me to continue.**_

 **TO MY REVIEWERS :**

 **Maggy: Yes. Sesshomaru had a person to protect and that is not Rin. Well, building up your curiosity is part of the plan, so no revealing who it is. Actually, you'll find out about that in the near 7-8 chapters. But, this I'll let you know, his past is not related to Rin. Thank you for reviewing again! And please continue.**

 **M : Ooh! I am so very glad that you like it! Well. Here is your next episode! Please tell me if you found this chapter long or short...I'll write accordingly next time. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to do so!**

 **Thank you guys! ^^**

 **-L.M.C.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Part 1

**Hey readers! Thank you for reading..! Here is the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I only own the plot and its ideas which came out from my honest imagination.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : The truth behind Inutashio's past! PART 1**

' _Father's 'one last death wish' he says huh..._ ' Totosai continues his tale of what had actually happened to father. Everyone listens to him very keenly.

"First, speaking about the pearl. You see, unlike the Shikon no tama, nobody knows how this pearl came into existence. Atleast in the demon world, nobody does. What we do know is that this pearl had a prophecy that came along with it. Midoriko, the greatest priestess of all times, knew of this. She knew the extent of problems it could lead to and thus decided to keep it a secret. But, to protect this pearl was beyond her capability alone. So, she met Inutashio and gave it up to him, to be protected under his wing. But, at that time, Inutashio himself had not been announced the emperor of the west. They were still deciding as to who should take the rein. Your grandfather actually had three sons. While Inutashio was the youngest, he had two elder brothers. One named Hakusho, the eldest and the other named Shuichi, the younger one. Inutashio always knew that the throne will go to his oldest brother and never complained about it. He worked alongside his father and tried knowing the problems of his subjects and always finding ways to solve them."

"Ooh…I remember that one time when a human female came running to him saying her child was still inside the hut that was burning up in flames. Everyone pushed her away and told her to screw it. In fact, the guards with him was gonna raise their hand on her for approaching him in those rags, but Inutashio-sama, ooh…He jumped in and stopped them and saved her child as well…since then he has been popular among humans as well…" Myoga broke in remembering an incident of the past.

"So, since then, humans' perspective about demons changed, even if it was only a little. Among all that were present in the royalty, your father was the only one who believed that true peace could be achieved between demons and humans. And he strived for it. Meanwhile, your grandfather very keenly observed his subjects. He knew he had to decide an heir soon. Even though everyone thought it was obvious that the eldest should inherit the throne, your grandfather wanted the one most capable one to be the one to rule. When Hakusho found out about this, he was upset. He didn't want the throne to go to anyone else. So, just before the competition your grandfather had arranged, he secretly called out his younger brother, Shuishi, and killed him for good. It was supposed to be a secret. No one suspected him, not even your grandfather. But, Inutashio revealed him. He caught his clothes filled with his brother's blood and handed it to his father. Of-course, Hakusho was banished. But, he didn't leave before making a promise of vengeance. Inutashio, who loved his both brothers with his life, couldn't bear it. But, he went on with his life. Becoming the emperor, marrying Empress Inukimi and bore you, Sesshomaru-sama. He had a happy life till then. Training you to be the best, so that you maybe capable to take after him one day. But, in all of this, he never had the heart to truly show love and affection to another being for he was afraid he may have to go against them one day if such a situation came. Thus, no matter how bad he felt about how much little love and affection you received, knowing the fact that Inukimi-sama is not good at this either, he didn't have the courage to step forward and change it. But, one day, Hakusho returned with an army, killing many people in his path. Your father had no choice but to put an end to him. But, despite everything, he could not forget that the person he was fighting was his own flesh and blood, his dear brother. And thus, he never could give the final blow. Instead, Inukimi-sama jumped in and finished him when she realized that Hakusho was about to take advantage of this weakness your father had. This angered your father to no end. He didn't want to kill his brother, but if it did come down to it, he wanted to be THE one. He left the palace and wandered around the streets and that's when he came across Izayaoi-sama, your mother, Inuyasha. He was thought how to love again and how to show affections again from her. Thus, he fell in love with her and decided to live with her since he would not be allowed back into his kingdom again. Of-course, Inukimi-sama looked after it till you took over it. One thing he did regret, even unto his death, was that he had made you a stone-hearted person, Sesshomaru-sama. He was never able to forgive himself for taking away from you the parental care you were rightly supposed to receive. The injustice done to you in regard to this. And that is why, everything he did to Inuyasha were all those things he would have always wanted to do with you. From tenderly taking care of him to playing with him to forging a sword out his very own fang so that Inuyasha may always be protected by him even when he were not to be there. As much as he wanted to do these things to you as well, he realized it was too late now. That you would never accept him nor his affections for you anymore. So, that is where he came to me and asked me to separate tenseiga from tetsuiga after the sword was forged. He knew you were the only one who could master its fighting abilities. But he also wanted you to learn to have compassion to your fellow beings, so the usage of tenseiga was merely a test. He was a proud and confident father of this fact, that you could forge your own sword. A skill only the rarest of the rare, the strongest of the strong, could master. Everything that happened, from you fighting over tetsuiga to mastering tensaiga to creating bakusaiga, he knew you could accomplish them. For if anything went wrong, all would be destroyed. He may not have shown it to you, Sesshomaru-sama, but he was very proud of you. He had confidence in you more than he did in his own abilities. He really loved you Sesshomaru-sama..." Totosai trails off at this point. He had nostalgic eyes, tears at the brim of his old and wrinkled eyes.

"Sniff..sniff.." I heard someone crying silently. I looked around. Inuyasha's head was bent down in thoughts, the miko, demon slayer and the monk were all quietly taking in all of this, even the fox kid and Jaken were silent. ' _Who is sniffling their sobs then? '_ I turn my head a little more and see that little girl from earlier crying her eyes out yet trying to hold in the sobs. ' _Ahh...it had to be her. Who else would cry like this, and it's not even a tragedy...humans are so stupid...'_ Everyone is staring at her now. The miko goes over to her and comforts her. The demon slayer goes over to her other side and tries soothing her. ' _Seriously, just what is so sad about anything he just said about now?! She is such a pain...'_

* * *

I was listening to this old man speak about this GREAT EMPEROR OF THE WEST'S past and all that transpired. I felt really bad for this Inutashio-sama. All that happened with him was not his fault either. ' _It's because fate is always so cruel. Infact, fate must already be considered synonyms with cruelty! But...but Inutashio-sama is the best. He didn't give up to cruel fate. He still sought for ways to show how much he loved his emotionless son..._ ' I look at this Sesshomaru and he just stood there with ZERO expression on his face. And then, I couldn't help it. I started weeping. ' _Poor Inutashio-sama. He worked so hard...all of that...all of that for NOTHING! This son of his is still incapable of feeling emotions! Even after learning all of that about his father's past, he has nothing to express! I feel so bad for him..._ ' Kagome and then Sango come over to console me.

* * *

"This is so stupid! Why the hell are YOU crying?! This is not even a TRAGEDY! Human females are so annoying..!" Inuyasha broke out all of a sudden as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Inuyasha...shut up before I use the 'S'-word!" The miko breaks in.

"How can I NOT weep when all of this great father's efforts, despite his cruel fate, went down the drain?!" The weeping girl finally speaks.

"Huh? What do you mean Rin?" The demon slayer asks.

"Well...Just look at him, ONE LOOK and you know that all of his efforts were in VAIN!" She says pointing at me.

"I don't understand Rin..." Sango replies.

"Inutashio-sama did everything he could even after knowing how much he failed as a father so that this guy there can put out some little smile or tears when needed. But this guy, he...he has ZERO feelings! Even after knowing all of this, all he can do is put up this 'I-am-so-unfeeling' expression...don't you think that Inutashio-sama's efforts were wasted?!" She explains to everyone. I merely close my eyes and cross my hands over my chest, trying to control the twitch on my left eyebrow. ' _The nerve of this girl! How dare she speak about me like that? But...she is the only one with the courage to do so..._ ' I open my eyes and look at her as she was wiping the tear stains along her cheek. But everyone else was looking at me. Inuyasha again trying to contain his laughter while the others were simply smiling.

"Y-your right Rin...pfft...m-my old man's efforts were really wasted on him...pfft..." Inuyasha starts again. This made me angry. ' _I will never allow father's efforts to be wasted..! His attempts regarding this are actually none of his concern. Thus he failed._ ' I almost draw my sword out in an attempt to decapitate his head when I hear someone interfering.

"Umm...Totosai-sama, weren't we supposed to be discussing about 'how' Inutashio-sama took care of the pearl and 'what' the prophecy that came with it is about...?" The monk cuts in. ' _Finally someone who is smart in this group._ '

"Ahh...your right Miroku. I just went off track I guess. Ha-ha." Totosai replies.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **Sorry if you found it short. Still, I hope you like it. I've decided to NOT to sweat over the reviews. Coz I just remembered a time when I would also read but not review either. Since this world follows Newton's 3** **rd** **law too well, I can only expect this reaction for the actions I did. LOL. But it would sure be nice if ONE of you guys could break it and review. Thanks for reading though!**

 **TO MY REVIEWERS :**

 **Silent voice: Thank you so much! –blushes slightly and continues- Though I don't think I deserve so much praise...-straightens herself- So, please continue to review!**

 **Maggy : u didn't review...and I was so looking forward to it.**

 **M : u didn't review either...I was waiting for ur msg...**

 **So. Anyways. Thank you guys!**

 **-L.M.C.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Part 2

**Hey readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Really sorry for the long delay! Now, here is the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I only own the plot and its ideas which came out from my honest imagination.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : The truth behind Inutashio's past! PART 2**

Everyone was silently staring at each other. Each wondering where to pick up the left over tale from. But seems like this silence was more than what a certain hanyou could bear.

"pfft...pfft..." It was Inuyasha again. Seriously, he really needs to learn some things such as manners.

"Inuyasha Sit." It was Kagome.

THUD!

Inuyasha hit his head to the ground. Just like the order that was given to him. Again everyone went back to being silent.

"Ok... we know about how much Inutashio-sama likes his sons. But, you didn't tell us WHAT exactly did he do when he got that pearl in his hands even BEFORE he was crowned the emperor of the west...so..." I trailed off, looking around, not knowing how to finish my question. ' _Gosh...it's so awkward. Why did I have to break the silence? I'm not even involved in ANY part of this story!_ '

"What exactly did he do with the pearl?" It was Sesshomaru.

"Well...good question. He simply hid it from others by surrounding it with his demon aura." Totosai replied.

"That's all?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. That's all."

"You made it sound like it was some big deal...stupid sword smith!"

"No...wait. If hiding with the aura is all that had to be done, Midoriko-sama could have done it herself very excellently. There would have been no reason at all for her to approach Inutashio-sama. So, why did she have to hand it over to Inutashio-sama then?" Miroku asked.

"Well. That was because she knew she herself would fight and become part of the Shikon no tama. So she merely gave it to Inutashio-sama because she trusts him." He replied.

"How did father come to know about this miko?" Sesshomaru questions.

"That...is something even I really don't know about." He said.

"Well, you see Sesshomaru-sama, Inutashio-sama would also wander away in the woods for days together days all by himself. Just like you do now. Infact, I think that habit of his rubbed off on you." Myoga added.

"Ok. So we know HOW Inutashio-sama got the pearl and WHAT he did with it. Now, how did it separate from him?" I ask this supposedly sword smith.

"I don't know that either. You see, after meeting with Izayaoi-sama, Inutashio-sama started behaving pretty strangely. He would not tell anyone of us where he would go to, and when he left, he wouldn't return for many days. Then, suddenly, there was the matter of him fighting off the demon sword. Coming back and then fighting Ryukotsuei which finally ended his life and along with it, Izayaoi-sama's as well, because of their bond. In all of this, none of us really knew what happened with him was true and what was not. Remember the death wish he had that I mentioned before? It was merely to show you the way to a secret part in the castle to Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama when the time was right." He said.

"What makes you believe that NOW is that RIGHT time?" Inuyasha asks again.

"Well, all in all, what Inutashio-sama wanted the most was to have his two sons work together in peace. Since both of you are gathered here without the intent to kill each other, don't you feel it is this moment that your father truly awaited for?" Myoga replies instead. Everyone went silent for a moment again. ' _Well...these two NOT getting along with each other was pretty obvious. But...to KILL each other..! Gosh! And they are brothers for Kami's sake!_ '

"Hmm...Indeed. I'm sure that father would hope for such inane things. Now, where is this secret path?" Sesshomaru speaks this time.

"Ever always the anxious one aren't you, Sesshomaru-sama. Please prepare yourself for following me. Dear Rin, you are to follow as well." This sword smith, Totosai, replies to me.

"Huh?! Why would I follow you people to some unknown place?! Just because I'm listening to you people doesn't mean I'm going to up and follow you around in this strange place! Sorry. But, I'm going back home now!" I reply. I get up to head towards the GREAT well that these people were talking about before Kagome gets up.

"Rin. Please wait. You stayed back because you wanted to know about this pearl. So, why don't you listen to everything there is to it? Please. We need you there too." Kagome earnestly asked me. ' _Well...what she is saying is true. I did stay back so that I could get to know more about this pearl. So, what is the point if I go back without knowing everything? But...mama-san...must be worried about me. Or, is she?_ '

"Hurry up. You can sit on Ah-Un. Now, let's get going." It was Sesshomaru. ' _I'm seriously considering to think that this guy has a LOT of arrogance!_ '

I went over to where he was standing. A small toad like creature was standing there holding the reins of this two headed dragon like creature with one tail. As I was walking over to them, I started observing this green toad more carefully. ' _Something about this green toad-face seems very similar to me. I'm pretty sure I've seen him somewhere...But, where?_ ' After going closer I realized that I could not get onto to the dragon's back because of my small height. ' _Damn it._ ' I thought and I started trying to get on to this dragon. Suddenly I was picked up by my waist and made to sit on the dragon's back. I turn around to thank the person who did this. I open my mouth to form the words of my gratitude when -

" It's alright kid. Your short and it's not your fault. If you just ASK me, I'll help you grow taller!" It was Inuyasha! I didn't think he could pick me up so easily. ' _It's as if I'm as light as a feather!_ ' But, instead of thanking him I said,

"Nobody here asked for your help! I could have managed it fine by myself Thank you."

"What is your problem? I was just trying to help you, shorty pants!"

"And I'm telling you that I'm NOT short, cat-ears!"

"Huh? Cat-ears?" Saying this he twitch's the ears over his head slightly and continues. "STUPID GIRL! It's DOG-ears! You're not only short but also DUMB. Just like Kagome!"

"Inuyasha...SIT!" This was Kagome.

THUD!

"Stop picking fights with her. She just came here for heaven's sake! Now hurry. We need to get going!"

I smiled at him evilly from the top of the dragon's back while looking at him trying to peel himself off the ground. ' _Look who's short now!_ ' As he gets up and looks at me I pull my one eye down and stick out my tongue at him.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha! Come here already!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming. Not need to get so mad!" He glares at me and then turns around and starts walking towards Kagome. I started giggling slightly. It was fun.

"Prepare yourself. We are about to head now." Sesshomaru finally spoke. ' _I totally forgot about him! Couldn't he have helped me instead! But...even he has so much arrogance, just like CAT-ears! They look like cat ears...it's not my fault! Humph!_ ' I nod my ahead in reply.

* * *

"Ok... we know about how much Inutashio-sama likes his sons. But, you didn't tell us WHAT exactly did he do when he got that pearl in his hands even BEFORE he was crowned the emperor of the west...so..." The little girl broke the silence. ' _She has a good question.'_ So, deciding to make the question clear I ask – "What exactly did he do with the pearl?"

After listening to his tale, I had even more questions regarding my father's past actions. ' _I wonder what this secret passage in the castle is all about. How could I not know about it?_ ' I thought as Totosai finished telling about my father's death wish. ' _But, to not reveal anything to even Totosai, one of his own trusted accomplices; it means that whatever this pearl had to do with it was surely no matter to be taken lightly at the very least._ ' I then saw this little human standing there, looking spaced out. ' _Seems like she has no one to take her along with them._ '

"Hurry up. You can sit on Ah-Un. Now, let's get going." She then complies and starts walking over. She then stops in front of Ah-Un. It was then I realized that she was too short to climb up herself. I was still pondering if I should lend her a hand when Inuyasha did it instead. And just as quickly as he had helped her get on they started bickering. I was losing my patience at them when suddenly a line that was spoken out caught my interest.

"And I'm telling you that I'm NOT short, cat-ears!" I couldn't believe what I heard. ' _Cat-ears? I never thought so myself._ ' I turned away so that no one would notice the slight twitch on my lips that I was trying to restrain.

THUD!

When I look back, Inuyasha was on the ground. I decide it was time we get moving when they were about to start bickering again. The miko quickly interjects. Then this little girl pulls out her eye and tongue at him. I again found myself amused by this girl.

"Prepare yourself. We are about to head now." I finally take off after she nods. While Jaken was seating behind her and took charge of the reins. Inuyasha followed us with the miko on his back whereas the demon slayer and the monk including the fox kid sat on top of the cat demoness, flying beside Ah-Un. Totosai got onto his three-eyed bull and followed us as well. The castle was on the father end on the other side of this village.

"We need to move faster if we intend to be there down by sunset." I speak after observing the pace at which we were moving. So, we all started moving faster. We were nearing the end of the village after an hour or so when I look at the little girl who was riding Ah-Un. She simply held onto the dragon more tightly, not screaming or complaining. ' _I'm impressed. I thought that she would complain atleast once before we reached here._ ' But upon closer inspection, I observed that her eyes were shut tightly. ' _Seems like she is afraid after all. Though, she is stronger than I initially thought..._ '

"Hey Rin! Are you alright?" The demon slayer asks her.

"Huh?" She opens her eyes at the mention of her name. "Sango-san? Me...I'm good. Thanks for worrying though." At this the demon slayer merely smiles and then signals to the miko about it.

After few more hours we had finally made it to the castle. Of-course, it would have taken me only an hour or a little more if I had to go by myself. But, since we were traveling in a group, I had to keep up with them instead. I look over to the little girl. She seems to be having trouble getting down too. I look at Inuyasha. He seems to be busy in observing the castle, as did the others. So I walk over to her and reach out my hand.

"Oh!" She takes my hand and jumps down. Though after jumping down, she didn't get the right footing and slipped. I pulled her closer to me in attempt to prevent her from falling.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru. I really would've have fallen down if you hadn't helped me." Saying this she smiles at me a bright smile and walks towards the group to observe the castle along with them. ' _I don't understand, why would I feel the need to help her? Though, she is so clumsy..._ ' I then join the group and listen to a part of their conversation.

"So, he really is a LORD then, isn't he?" I hear her say.

"Of-course he is! You stupid human! So, pay your respects to him!" Jaken replies.

"Hump! Just because he is a lord in this era doesn't mean I'm going to respect him! Though, I will definitely honour him when he deserves it."

"You ungrateful human! My Lord has saved your life once already and this is how you speak about him!"

"Jaken. Shut up. What a human girl thinks about me is of no consequence." I step into the conversation and effectively end it. I look towards her and find her staring at me before turning her head away. ' _Whatever. Now I must find the path to the secret part in the castle_.'

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **Sorry if you found it short. Still, I hope you like it. I've decided to NOT to sweat over the reviews. Coz I just remembered a time when I would also read but not review either. Since this world follows Newton's 3** **rd** **law too well, I can only expect this reaction for the actions I did. LOL. But it would sure be nice if ONE of you guys could break it and review. Thanks for reading though!**

 **TO MY REVIEWERS :**

 **Maggy : Thank you for being the first one to break Newton's 3** **rd** **law here! LOL. I Have never thought of making the jewel seeking evil intentions! If anything, I think it will be a non-living object here (just like it is supposed to be!) And yes, Rin will have MORE powers! And about the time clothes, even I have never liked the idea of Kagome going in modern clothes and only a VERY FEW people probably questioning about it. Besides, Rin here is going to be paired with Sesshomaru, and you know him! So, nope. Rin is going to follow the poverb "When you're in Rome, act like a roman!" And thank you for your regards! And please continue to do so! ^^**

 **Silent voice: Thank you so much! And please continue to do so.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Why am I so clumsy!

**Hey readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It's been over two months, thanks for remembering about this fic! Though, I am really sorry for the long wait. Christmas and New year's had me totally occupied. And then, I lost the flow. So I re-read the entire thing so that the story doesn't seem dis-jointed. Now, here is the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I only own the plot and its ideas which came out from my honest imagination.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : Why am I so clumsy?!**

I was observing the beauty of the palace before me. It was splendid! Though I don't remember seeing any such castle back in Tokyo or Japan for that matter. ' _I remember them mentioning that he was the Lord of the WEST. So, does that mean present day BRITAIN? There are a lot of castles there..._ '

"So, he really is a LORD then, isn't he?" I spoke out loud finally.

"Of-course he is! You stupid human! So, pay your respects to him!" Jaken replied instead.

"Hmph! Just because he is a lord in this era doesn't mean I'm going to respect him!" I impulsively replied. ' _This toad is really getting onto my nerves!_ ' But then, I realized what I just spoke out in my annoyance. I gave a quick glance at Sesshomaru and he seemed to be heading over to join us. Then, I quickly added, "Though, I will definitely honor him when he deserves it."

"You ungrateful human! My Lord has saved your life once already and this is how you speak about him!" Jaken suddenly started screeching even more loudly. ' _Damn. I thought that would shut him up. Instead, now he is screeching even more loudly! Oh, stupid toad! Please shut up before he comes here!_ '

"Jaken. Shut up. What a human girl thinks about me is of no consequence." I was startled at that voice and sharply turn around. It was Sesshomaru! ' _How did he...? Oh! How could I forget?! He is a DOG DEMON! Of course they have a better sense of hearing! Stupid Rin! You shouldn't have opened your mouth at all!_ 'I quickly glanced at him again. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. And I felt kind of guilty for saying everything I did, despite the fact that he had saved my life once already.

"So, this is the palace of the west. So beautiful." Kagome suddenly spoke out.

"Yeah." Sango agreed.

"Now, follow me. I shall lead you to the secret chamber." Totosai spoke.

Everyone started going after him. While Kagome was walking along with Inuyasha and Shippou, the pervert and Sango were walking behind them with Kirara at their feet. Totosai was right behind Sesshomaru who was leading them with Jaken right behind him. I saw them all going in. Then I realized that the two headed dragon and the three eyed bull were nowhere to be seen. I look around and find them being taken away by some other people. ' _Probably being taken to a stable or something._ ' I was still rooted to the place I was standing. I wasn't sure whether I should follow them or not. In the end, they are still strangers who I've just met. I couldn't just trust them and blindly follow them. What if it was a trap?! ' _Hello! It's too late now. You've already come all the way till here. Damn. I guess I would be more lost trying to run away from here than to follow them. Seems like I have no choice..._ ' I look at them, they were already too far ahead. So, I started running towards them.

THUD!

"Ouch." I fell down. I slowly sit properly to examine my knees. I had a small cut. I looked ahead and found that the entire lot stopped to wait for me and were now staring at me. Well, with the exception of Inuyasha and the pervert. They were giggling. ' _Great. What is the worse that could happen now?_ ' Thinking this, I tried to comfort my embarrassed self. Kagome came running towards me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a few bruises. Nothing I can't handle." I smiled at her.

She nodded and started walking slowly. I got up and tried taking a few steps forward.

THUD!

I fell down again. Kagome quickly turned, wide-eyed, again. And she came back and helped me up. Sango was there with Kirara too. ' _Just great. And here I thought that nothing could be more worse._ '

"Ha ha ha." I heard Inuyasha and the pervert laugh loudly from across the distance. ' _Yeah, that was the only part that was left._ ' I thought sourly.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled from here. And she quickly turned to me and spoke,

"That guy is an Idiot. Ignore him. Now, what happened? You said you were alright."

"Y-Yeah. I guess I sprained my ankle. Maybe, I should wait here outside. You guys go ahead."

"That won't do, Dear Rin. You must come along too." Totosai spoke out of nowhere. I snapped my head towards him. I didn't notice, but now, everyone were surrounding me. Well, everyone except Sesshomaru. I looked down feeling very embarrassed.

"Stupid human. Can't even walk properly." It was Jaken, of-course.

"I'm surprised that you didn't fall when you were running in the forest with that demon chasing you. Oh, wait. You fell there too, didn't you? Pfft." It was Shippou.

"Shut up already. It's not like she did this on purpose." Kagome chastised them.

"Well, so, what do we do now? Maybe she can ride on Kirara's back?" Sango asked.

I abruptly looked up at that time, a horrified expression on my face. ' _Riding animals is just not my thing. That two headed dragon was better. Atleast it had reins to hold onto. But this cat demon...Please, anything but that!_ ' I internally screamed.

"Hey kid. You can climb on my back if you don't want to ride on Kirara." Inuyasha offered. I stared at him.

"You can ride on my back too. I won't say anything." The pervert spoke.

"Yeah right. You won't _say_ anything, but you most definitely will _do_ something. No thanks." I quickly told the perverted monk. Too quickly. Everyone started laughing. I then turned to Inuyasha and said, "Guess I have to take you up on your offer."

"Whatever." He replied.

He crouched low and held out his hands a little behind him. I slowly got onto him. He held my legs as I warped my hands around his neck and he got up. We started walking. I looked at Kagome, feeling little awkward. After all, I was stealing her place. But she just smiled at me in return. I honestly thought that Inuyasha would tease me, but he didn't. Well, maybe except the laugh before. Even while holding me like this, I thought that it would be uncomfortable and painful. But it didn't feel weird in the least bit. And so, I started feeling a bit more relaxed. We then caught up with Sesshomaru.

As we neared him, he seemed to be giving orders to the nearby people about something. And then, slowly we all entered the magnificent palace. Words could hardly describe the beauty it was. The iron doors were huge and seemed very sturdy. They had some intricate carvings done on them. As we moved in, the chandelier on top was made of gems, beautifully sparkling, came into our view. The light that entered through the windows and all the arches in the palace doorways were wonderfully carved with complicated designs. Even the lamp stand had a pretty floral design to it. It seemed that we were in the outer chamber of the palace. I noticed that all of us were silent. Seems like everyone had similar thoughts about the palace and were equally awestruck as I was. Then, a maid came in and bowed before Sesshomaru followed by few others behind her. This bought us out of our daze.

"My Lord. We have bought the things you require exactly as you have told us." The maid said, still bowing.

"Very well. Then see to it that she is treated well." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes My Lord!" They replied in unison. Saying that, all of them headed towards me. I was puzzled, to say the least. I didn't understand how any of their work was related to me.

"Excuse me miss. Can you kindly step down for a minute so that we may treat your wounds?" The maid stopped in front of me along with the others and bowed.

"Umm...I-I don't mind stepping down and all...but...there is no need to treat my wounds. I'm fine actually. Thank you." I politely refused her. I mean, there is NO way I would get my wounds treated here. And this has got nothing to do with my trust issues! I can't bear the burning sting of the medicine on my wounds. And what about my twisted ankle? That would only heal after some time. Applying medicine on it won't do anything to the sprain, it will only try to reduce the pain. The only other way is to RE-TWIST my ankle again, which I wouldn't allow even over the trade to having cute nails!

"B-But miss, please give us the opportunity of treating your wounds. I assure you, we will get it done as quickly as possible. It won't hurt you much either. Please allow us to do so." The maid spoke again, this time her voice had a hint of panic in them. But PANIC? For what? From the corner of my eyes I noticed that all of them were standing in the center of the hall observing the palace. But Sesshomaru seemed busy talking to someone else who was furiously nodding. Well, he IS the Lord here, so it is to be expected.

"Oi Rin. Get down and get your wounds treated. It's for the best." Inuyasha suddenly spoke.

"Huh? I'm not getting them treated NOW. Maybe later..." I tried.

"You don't understand, do you? They didn't come here out of their own will. Sesshomaru ordered them to do it." He said. ' _Oh. So that was what he meant when he talked to them earlier. So, before, when he didn't come to check on me, he was actually asking them to get medicine for me? He's...not a bad person, I guess. But wait. How is that related to anything?_ '

"I don't understand." I told him.

"Gosh Rin! It's Sesshomaru we are talking about here! He'll probably have their heads if they don't complete their task!" He half-yelled at me. ' _WHAT?! That's...too mean! No wonder they seemed tensed. Damn it. Can't I pursue Sesshomaru instead?_ ' I looked over at him, still busy with that other person there. He seemed to have a menacing look now. ' _I give up. There's no way I can talk to him now. Especially after what happened at the entrance. I'm surprised he even bothered. Guess I have no choice. Damn..._ '

"Fine. Put me down Inuyasha." I said.

"I somehow knew you had a heart in there. But to know you had some little brains stashed away somewhere inside...I'm really glad." He said while he put me down. I was left gaping at him. How DARE he?! I'm a genius, just so you know! Bastard.

"Miss, thank you for honoring our request. If you will now, please sit down and hold still for a moment. It will be done in a moment." The maid spoke out, seeming relieved.

"Alright. J-Just please don't...touch my ankle." Yes. That should work.

"But miss, haven't you injured your ankle?"

"No, not really. Please get it done quickly."

"As you wish, miss." Saying this, she started to slowly dip the cotton ball into the bottle of medicine and smoothly wipe my wounds. I closed my eyes trying to contain my voice from revealing how much it actually hurt me...

"We are done with cleaning your wounds miss." The maid suddenly said, making me snap my eyes open. ' _Finally, done._ '

"Thank you." I said and tried to get up.

"B-But miss. You have injured your ankle too." She spoke out again.

"No, I have not." I said, desperately trying to stop her from doing ANYTHING to it.

"Oh. So that was what it was about. You are scared, aren't you? Scared-y cat! Pfft." Inuyasha suddenly burst out again.

"No, I'm not. _Cat-ears_." I muttered. "Now, let me on your back and let's go!" I said.

"How many times should I tell you it's DOG-EARS, Stupid girl! I'm wrong. You really have no brains in there after all!" Inuyasha fought back. ' _Right. He has super hearing power after all. How could I forget that again?_ '

"Sir...please calm down. Miss...please..." The maid tried to stop our squabble in a faint yet desperate voice. But we both ignored her. Inuyasha had already stepped over the line of no return. There is no way I'm going to let him off so easily for saying that TWICE!

"No brain?! How DARE you?! I'm much, MUCH more clever than you can EVER be, MR. RED ROBES!" I yelled. Everyone seemed to have now noticed our little argument and the poor little maid vainly trying to stop us from yelling at each other further. Too bad we were too lost in it to have not noticed that even Sesshomaru's attention was upon us.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **Hey guys. I hope you liked it enough to leave a review! (Please!) I will update the next chapter within valentine's day. It's a promise! So, have a great day ahead!**

 **TO MY REVIEWERS : _When I read them, I was inspired to finish typing this chapter. You may not understand how, but, you guys made my day!_**

 **Guest : I'm so glad you loved it! Well...here is the update! I will complete the story for sure! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Alina : I'm so glad you loved it too! To make things interesting...I put in a lot of effort. Seems like it paid off! Yeah! Thank you for your review!**

 **-L.M.C. ^^**


	7. Chapter 6 : The night at the castle

**Hey readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, thank you for favourite-ing and following this story. I'm sorry. I know I promised to update by Valentine's Day and it's nearly been 2 months now, but honestly, my life has been very busy. I can't seem to decide which career path to follow which is a very big issue since my time is very limited. Anyway, I wanted to compensate in some way, so, instead of writing the average 2000+ words per chapter, for this one I wrote 5000+ words. So nearly more than 2 chapters' worth content is present in this chapter! Hope you can forgive my tardiness and enjoy it. Most importantly, thank you for remembering about this fiction!**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I only own the plot and its ideas which came out from my honest imagination.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 : The night at the castle.**

Everyone was busy admiring the view of the palace. Even though I feigned nonchalance, I couldn't stop the swelling pride in the pit of my stomach from growing. Even though my father was the one who built it, I was the one who modified the finer aspects of the castle as well as its surroundings. Leading the path into the castle I let everyone follow me. I don't know the path into the secret passage that Totosai was talking about, so he can take over whenever he deems fit.

THUD!

I stopped when I heard the sound. It sounded as if someone fell down. I turned around wondering who could've been so clumsy to fall even on this plane land, only to find that strange human girl lying flat on the ground. ' _Of-course it has to be her._ ' After the miko ran to her I turned around to get into the castle.

THUD!

Only to be stopped again. I looked around to find her lying flat on the ground _again._ I ignored the laughter and walked ahead. ' _That girl is too clumsy for her own good. I probably must send the maids to treat her wounds now. How careless can one be?_ ' After instructing the maids I turn around to see her being carried by Inuyasha. She probably must have sprained her ankle too. After entering the palace, the maids appeared before me. Just as soon as they left to do their task Akatsuki came. He was discussing the issues of the land with the humans at the border and also about the clash of certain demon clans within my territory and its effects on the citizens of that village. I had almost finished telling him about the instructions he had to follow when a loud voice made me pause. It was Inuyasha.

"How many times should I tell you it's DOG-EARS, Stupid girl?! I'm wrong. You really have no brains in there after all!" He was arguing with that human girl again. Despite the pleading of that maid, these two didn't stop. I was beginning to get annoyed when a certain reply from her amused me instead.

"No brain? How dare you?! I'm much, MUCH more clever than you can EVER be, Mr. Red Robes!" It seems that this argument caught the attention of everyone beside me. Inuyasha was looking around, probably not understanding the sudden silence. ' _Red robes? Now that I think about it..._ '

"What is it? Why are you all so-" Inuyasha began.

"Now that I actually think about, Inuyasha, I never realized you had such a poor taste in clothes. Honestly, even after all this time I spent with you, it took me Rin's words to open my eyes! Inuyasha, even your ice-hearted brother has a better color sense than you!" The monk cut him off.

"Wha-AAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes looking as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. Everyone was in a fit of giggles by now. I decided it was time to intervene now.

"That is quite enough now, Inuyasha. And you, human girl, are you wounds all tended to?" I asked her. She looked at me and seemed to be flustered all of a sudden.

"Umm...yeah...sort of. I mean, I, uh, well...only my-"She began. I couldn't keep my patience any longer.

"I have asked you a simple question. Are ALL your wounds tended to?" I cut her off.

"No." She said looking down. I turn to look at the maid now.

"Quickly finish tending to it." I told the maid.

"Y-Yes my Lord!" They replied in unison and turned around to face that girl.

"Miss, can you please-" The maid began. I turned to walk back.

"No." She replied. I stopped and turned again. She was really starting to seem very troublesome.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I questioned her.

"I meant there is no need to further treat my wounds. I'm fine!" She replied looking at me.

"Stop being such a burdensome brat. Because of your stupid clumsiness and stubbornness you are already making everyone here wait for you. Get it treated already." I told her on the verge of losing my last remains of patience.

"If you think I'm such a 'burdensome brat', then why don't you leave me behind already?! I never asked to be here!" She argued back.

"You certainly never asked, but did you not agree to come along and find the truth yourself? If you understand, then hurry up and get it over with already!" I snapped at her. At this her eyes widened a bit before she looked down as if in thought. I decided to leave her now; I still had a few more tasks to do before heading for this hidden passageway.

I walked back to Akastuki and looked through the remaining works. Everyone seemed to have decided to continue their sight-seeing except for the miko who went over to the human girl. It seems that Totosai is nowhere in sight. Therefore I assumed that he wanted to look for things and check before we all headed out.

"Ahh..! Ow..oww..." I heard that human girl scream in agony. I quickly rushed over in surprise. She was clutching her ankle in pain. The miko comforting her while the maid continued to quickly finish bandaging her wounds. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen either.

"Miss, it's all done now. Please don't move around too much and get some rest. It should get better within a day or so. Thank you." The maid said. When she noticed my presence, she bowed and then left along with the others. I looked at this human, who was still clutching her ankle with her eyes tightly shut.

"Hey Rin. You heard her right? It's over now. Maybe you should rest." The miko spoke.

"No. I'm really fine now. Let's get moving. I don't want to—Oh!" She abruptly stopped upon sensing my presence. "I got it treated, just like you asked me to." She spoke softly while looking at me and then turned her head away. I was surprised she told that to me. Wasn't it more beneficial to her than me? ' _There is no point in pursuing that passageway now. And she seems very tired too...guess I have no choice now._ '

"Very well. It is nearly going to be dawn now. I seemed to have forgotten that humans need to have rest atleast once a day. I will have the rooms prepared, you may all rest here for the night. Tell your other companions about this." I told them and left before there was any room for an argument. Totosai appeared at the base of the staircase at the end of the hall.

"Sesshomaru-sama. About the hidden passage, I-" He began before I cut him mid-way.

"We shall discuss about it further tomorrow. I shall have a room prepared for you here tonight, if you wish for it." I said.

"Y-your retiring for the night?" He questioned, wide-eyed.

"I have no need for such a thing. But the humans require it. Since their presence is indispensable, it is wiser to pursue about this matter tomorrow morning." I replied.

"Y-yes. Indeed. Then, I shall be here tomorrow morning after the sun rises. Good night." Saying this, he left to retrieve his bull and leave. I instructed the maids and left for my chamber. ' _Tomorrow...I will finally find out the truth._ '

* * *

The perverted monk's comment made me giggle! Especially Inuyasha's reaction to it! That was when Sesshomaru decided to intervene. He then questioned me. I didn't know how to explain to him my issues with my ankle.

"Stop being such a burdensome brat. Because of your stupid clumsiness and stubbornness you are already making everyone here wait for you. Get it treated already." I was stunned to hear such harsh words from him. It made me angry, to say the least. But, I somehow felt sad too. So, I retaliated with the only trump card I had, or so I thought. Only to realize it was no longer in my hands!

"You certainly never asked, but did you not agree to come along and find the truth yourself? If you understand, then hurry up and get it over with already!" He had a very good point. I realized that I still hadn't made a clear decision about things. I was simply going along with the flow of things thinking everything would somehow sort themselves out. I realized how much of a brat in every sense I must've been. I couldn't look at him anymore. Then he left me. Inuyasha then asked me in very uncharacteristically soft voice for him.

"Rin...trust me, it won't hurt as much as you think it does. You can hold my hand if it helps you." I was shocked. We were just fighting before this; I didn't expect anything from him. I somehow felt as if I was cared for...it made me happy.

"Thank you...Inuyasha." I look up at him and give a slight nod of my head.

"Ok then! Oi, treat her sprain. Make sure you do it quickly without much pain."

"Yes sir." The maid replied.

She came closer and held down my leg. She didn't have any bandages in her hand, so I knew that she would have to re-twist it back in place. I turned my head away and closed my eyes. ' _The faster, the better._ ' I felt a warm yet tender hand envelope me, I snap opened my eyes. I was expecting Inuyasha's hand to be a bit more bigger and firmer. Only to turn out it was Kagome's instead. ' _When did she arrive here? I didn't notice-_ '

"Ahh..! Ow..oww..." I screamed while squeezing Kagome's hand.

"There it's all done now Rin. Try moving your ankle a bit now..." Kagome spoke and I did as I was told. "Yeah. Perfect. It feels better now, doesn't it? That little pain was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess." I said, my eyes still shut, but now clutching my ankle instead. The maid was speaking but I couldn't pay much attention to it.

"Hey Rin. You heard her right? It's over now. Maybe you should rest." Kagome finally spoke. ' _No. I don't want to be a burden anymore..._ '

"No. I'm really fine now. Let's get moving. I don't want to—Oh!" I squeaked a little when I saw Sesshomaru appear out of nowhere, literally! I felt I had the strong need to say something to him, only I myself didn't know what. "I got it treated, just like you asked me to." I don't know why I decided to say that either. But, I was glad I spoke something. He told something about preparing the rooms and left almost as immediately as he had arrived. ' _Nearing dawn he said. And I was heading home when it was late evening; I arrived here also when it felt the same time. I was out for the entire night at the hut cause when I woke up, it was morning. After our discussions and everything, by the time we set out, it was evening again. Now, it must be night-time, I guess...WAIT. That means I've been here for almost more than a day! I missed school..! No, that should not be my biggest concern. I can manage it. What about mama-san?! Will she think I ran away..?! NO..!_ '

"Hey Rin! Earth to Rin." It was Inuyasha.

"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What is it?" I asked him.

"Grr..GRRR..Grrr.." Both of us looked down at my stomach. ' _Not again. But, now that I think about it, I haven't had anything since today's mornings' soup._ '

"Pfft. Seems like I got my answer. I actually was asking if you wanted to have dinner before you go to rest."

"Yeah, it seems dinner will be very much appreciated by my stomach." I said.

"Pfft...yeah. I can HEAR that." And we both burst laughing.

"Grr..grr.." We both stopped laughing together.

"Seems like I need to hurry up before you start creating mini thunders!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! I haven't had anything since mornings' soup!"

"Ok. Ok. Can you walk? Or should I carry you?" I tried getting up with Inuyasha's support. But it was still aching a bit.

"INUYASHA! Don't make her walk! She still hasn't completely healed!" Kagome yelled from the other side of the hall. Seems like she had left to inform others about us staying here for the night.

"Ok. Geez..." Inuyasha muttered. He again bent down to pick me up piggy back style and we headed to our assigned rooms in direction the maids were leading us. Even despite the hunger and tiredness, I still couldn't forget about the magnificence of this palace. The stairs beautifully curved around leading us to the next floor. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings of sceneries and pretty white dogs of enormous size floating on the clouds and such. No doubt that all of them were expensive. Even the oak door had some minor designs at the border. Upon opening the door, my jaw dropped. The place was huge! The bed was a large king size bed with lovely blue curtains giving privacy to its residents. The empty space had a plush deep brown carpet. There was a table and few comfy looking chairs at the side. There was a pair of glass doors, probably leading to the balcony. As much as I wanted to explore it, I was in no disposition to do it. As we got closer to the bed, I smelt something delicious in the air. I then observed the dishes set out before me on the table. It had soup and some little baked snacks. There was a cup of hot tea, too. ' _Ahh...I can't hold back anymore. Even the smell is enough to make my mouth watering!_ ' I was put on the chair near the table.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Where are the others?" I asked him. He was quiet this entire time, another uncharacteristic trait for him.

"Everyone has been provided a separate room." He replied.

"So, what happened? Do you not like this arrangement?" I asked him.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Pardon me miss, if there is anything to your disliking and anything else you would prefer, please let us know and we shall have it changed immediately." A maid spoke.

"Oh! There is no need for such a thing. I'm more than satisfied with this. Thank you."

"Our pleasure, miss. Good night." Saying this she left us.

"So, Inuyasha, what is it? You seem a bit down..." I started.

"Oh. Do I? Maybe I'm just tired is all." He said.

"So, are you going to have dinner here too?" I asked.

"Me? No. Mine is waiting in my room."

"Then you should hurry up before it gets too cold. And it smells so delicious; it wouldn't be fair to make you keep waiting."

"Ha ha. Don't worry. I'm not so hungry..." He trailed off, looking away. "Listen Rin...this just for a precaution, but if you feel afraid or you can't sleep or if anything happens for that matter-"He started and then turned to look towards me, "-don't silently decide to jump off the balcony or do stupid things like that! Call me, I can hear you. Got it?" He continued. My eyes widened in response. Was this what was bothering him? He really seems so callous on the outside that I didn't expect him to have this tender side to him at all!

"Don't worry. I won't do anything of the sort. My injured leg isn't of great help to me either! So-"

"RIN!"

"Ok. Ok. I was just kidding. Since you told me you can hear me, I will definitely call out to you if I'm troubled, alright?" I said, a small smile trying to play across my lips.

"Good. If you can't sleep, I can call Kagome, she won't mind, you know."

"Pfft. There is no need Inuyasha. I'm fine. You should get some rest now. Good night." He seemed a little hesitant, but he did got up to leave.

"Night." He said and left, closing the door behind him. Discovering this side to him was a surprise to me. A pleasant one.

Without further delay I took the soup and the baked bread and other goodies and filled them into my mouth. After finishing them all I gulped down the tea. ' _Aww...so delicious...that was best I had in weeks!_ ' I carefully limped my way to the bed and lied down. Strangely though, as much tired as I am, the moment I hit the bed, instead of falling asleep like a log, I started thinking about all the strange things that has been happening to me. ' _First I show up here in this world that wasn't supposed to exist, only to have a run down by that centipede woman who showed me that my human physiology is different from HUMANS! Then I meet the most handsome guy this world could have ever made when he saved me from becoming human fodder to that centipede woman. After waking up from my unconsciousness I was almost unintentionally mislead to believing that all of them were witches part of a secret coven. After discovering some truths and answers I was shipped off on a two-headed dragon to this amazing castle where the Lord who saved me is supposed to reside at. After having an unexpected talk from Sesshomaru I discovered another side to Inuyasha. But...why did only THAT well lead down to this mythical place? Why did MY body only contain the pearl? Can't it be someone else? Then, can I produce more pearls if I'm slashed over again? Uhh...I don't want that! Even if that makes me rich...Also, is mama-san worried about me? Does she know about this well and its mysteries? UGH. So many questions, yet I have so little answers, it's frustrating! But what I_ _ **do**_ _know is that DEMONS EXIST. And that's a finality. And they also have enhanced powers like hearing and smell. Oh! And they also move faster and are stronger than average humans. And it seems like priestesses and monks are not just old people with problems against ethics of the modern world but also teenage kids with no such concern whatsoever. If anything, they also seem to have some sort of inhuman powers. Groups such as demon slayers also exist. They too probably have some sort of powers since they need to slay demons. But what is most surprising is the fact that...not all demons are bad. Not all of them are heartless monsters. Well...for now, after they find out about the pearl, what should I do? It seems to be very important to them; maybe I should just leave it with them and go back... GOING BACK, huh? Strangely enough, it doesn't make me feel the urge to run back as much as it did in the beginning. What do I do? Can I come back after I leave? Will they welcome me..?_ ' And before I knew it, I fell asleep, just like a log.

Next morning I woke up to the voices of someone calling my name. I was slowly trying to push back my eyelids. Meanwhile I heard two people talking next to me.

"Rin! Hey Rin! Wake up!" It was Sango.

"Should we let her sleep some more?" Kagome asked.

"But we already did! Besides, I don't know how much more patient can Sesshomaru be. It is a wonder he even let us get some rest last night instead of simply proceeding threatening to leave us behind if we didn't go."

"It just goes to show he is not who we make him out to be. Even Inuyasha was the same way in the beginning and you can't disagree about that."

"Yeah maybe. Just that...I still find it hard to believe. Sesshomaru is different from Inuyasha after all." I decided it was time to let them know I was awake.

"Hey...Guys, good morning." I said groggily.

"Oh Rin. Good morning. You finally woke up! We were wondering what to do in case you didn't wake up this time." Sango told me.

"Good morning Rin." Kagome said.

"What do you mean 'this time'? Was I out for a long?" I asked.

"It's almost lunch time now! Besides, we already tried waking you up once before. But you were like a log! You wouldn't even budge!" Sango began.

"Oh..sorry about that. I'm usually a light sleeper, actually." I pushed the blankets back and swing my legs down. That was when I realized.

"Hey...I didn't put these blankets on last night." I said.

"Oh that...Inuyasha and I came in later in the night to check on you again. You seemed to be shivering so he held you while I took the blankets from under you and put them on. We were afraid we might have disturbed you." Kagome spoke.

"No. I didn't even realize it till now. So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well...there is a bath prepared for you. I thought you might want to use it. But about your clothes..." Kagome trailed off.

"My clothes? Oh, I see what you mean. I don't have a change of clothes." I said, dejected. I could really use a bath now.

"No...that is not the problem. But you will have to adjust with this traditional clothes. Is that fine with you?" Kagome said.

"Sure! I don't mind! Thank you!" I said, excited to be finally taking a bath again after nearly two days.

"Fine then. The bath is in that room over there. Meanwhile, I'll prepare some clothes for you and leave it on the bed." Kagome said.

"Rin, how is your leg feeling now? If you have trouble moving around, I can help you. After all, even your shoulder is injured." Sango said to me.

"Well...I think I can manage on my own. Besides, I can already move my feet like normal. My shoulder doesn't seem so stiff anymore. Actually-" I stopped, moving my arms in circular motion. "—I don't even feel the pain anymore! Do injuries heal so fast in this place or is my body abnormal?"

Both of them started giggling again.

"Neither of them. The medicine we used is just that effective." Kagome said, smiling.

"Ok then, you better hurry up. I will wait for you here." Sango spoke up.

"Huh? Here? Why?"

"In case you can use some help. Also, I'm not sure if you can wear a kimono all by yourself. Besides, you still need me to lead the way to the dining below. I guess that's about it. Anything else?" Sango asked, smiling too.

"No. Then I shall gladly accept your help."

"Well, I'm heading down to see how things are. I'll be waiting for you guys down!" Saying this Kagome left us. I left Sango and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door only to have my jaw dropped again. The floor was decorated with beautiful cream colored tiles. Even these tiles were not free of beautiful designs present on them. In the center was a large white colored bath tub filled to the brim with water and the foam of bubbles floating on top. Beside it was a small table having the soap and the liquid for shampoo I guess. On the side there was a towel pinned to the wall. Above all, to the left most corner was a mirror embedded into the wall. Even this mirror had small intricate designs etched onto its boundaries. This place was basically the epitome of luxury! I step in and gently close the door behind me. After entering the bath tub I could instantly feel its de-stressing effects. It was amazing. I literally had to will myself out of this tub of bliss! I had to constantly keep reminding myself that Sango and the others were waiting for me. After finally coming out I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out.

"Oh Rin. Your clothes were taken by the maids to do the laundry. You can take them back later. Now come on, let me get you ready."

"Thanks, Sango-san. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Oh no, not at all. If anything I was actually quite surprised that you decided to come out so early. I was expecting you to take more time." ' _Damn...I should have stayed a little bit more longer after all! Well, no point regretting now._ ' After I put on this kimono, Sango tied the sash around me. It was a beautiful pink kimono with some red cherry blossom designs on its border and on the sleeves. It had a dark sea blue colored sash to go along with it. Even the material was so soft...Ah! I'm beginning to feel like a rich women now! Sango helped me tie my hair into a small braid and clipped to the side, letting all the rest of it fall down my back. After we were done, she led me down the stairs to the dining below. It was massive. It had another pretty chandelier on top. The long table could easily hold around thirty people. The maids and butlers kept coming and going in through the two doors at the side, quietly placing the dishes on the table. Again I was drawn by the rich aroma of the dishes placed in front of me. I wanted to dig in, but everyone didn't arrive yet, and it would be impolite to start ahead. So I decided to observe my surroundings. I was sitting at the side of the head position. On the other side sat the old sword smith. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be seen. The perverted monk sat beside him. Kagome and Sango were seated beside me. Next to them was that little fox kid named Shippou, I guess, and that cute two tailed demon cat. All of us seemed to be silently observing, taking in the beauty of this place we were in. No one seemed to be even whispering. Later Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey Rin! Did you get some good rest last night? How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, destroying this silence.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Thanks to the blankets, I was able to sleep like a log. I'm fine now!" I said, slightly smiling.

"Uh...it's nothing..."He flustered a bit and decided to take his seat beside the perverted monk. I guess he didn't really expect me to notice that. ' _Pfft...he's surprisingly kid-ish._ '

"You look cute in that kimono Rin. It suits you!" Kagome suddenly spoke.

"Um..Well...I don't know about that, but, thanks." I said.

"You DO look pretty, you should be more confident in yourself." Sango said.

"Ahh...well...I guess so..." I trailed off. But then I seemed to have completely forgotten to ask from where I got these clothes.

"Kagome, is this yours?" I asked Kagome, pointing towards my clothes.

"Oh no! I don't really have something so fancy. Also, the only clothes I can dress up in most of the time are these priestess' clothes. Besides, I didn't expect this night stay here either. So, I didn't bring any extra pair of clothes for anyone else expect for me." She answered.

"Then...from where did you get these?" I questioned her, confused.

"Those? Well..." Kagome began. ' _Wait. Don't tell me..._ ', "Sesshomaru had asked the maid to prepare them for you when he found out that you didn't have a change of clothes. I must say, he sure does have a fine taste, considering the fact that they are women's clothes." Kagome added, slightly nodding her head while holding her chin. I couldn't stop myself from looking at my clothes again, thoroughly surprised. Even though I already saw them, somehow, now I felt different. ' _It really is so beautiful..._ ' Everyone seemed to be chattering away. And again, all of them dropped into dead silence. I looked up only to see Sesshomaru entering with that small demon tagging along behind him. That was when I suddenly became aware of the fact that he would be sitting next to me since he was the Lord of this castle. So, of-course his position would be at the head of the table. I suddenly felt nervous and uneasy. What if he didn't like the way I eat? What if he found my dining manners inappropriate? It would be so embarrassing to be told off about it. And just like that, my heart beat sped up to a mile per hour. Inuyasha looked up, a questioning look on his face. It then striked me that he could probably be able to hear my racing heart. ' _So then...Sesshomaru could probably hear it much more clearly. And he's sitting next to me! AHH!_ ' Instead trying to calm down, it started beating even more furiously than before! I glanced a peep at Sesshomaru after he sat down. He seemed to be looking at me too! ' _Wait. I'm not afraid of him or anything. I'm just nervous about my dining manners in front of royalty. But, what if they misunderstand that?! No one likes to be treated like a monster..! ARGH!_ '

"W-Wait. Before you start..." I began, raising my hand. "My...My, uh,..." I began to stutter, my heart beating more frantically now. ' _Just do it already! You can't run away, now that I already began to speak..._ ' Everyone became still, silently looking at me. So I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. "My heart is beating so f-fast because I'm a-afraid I might not have proper dining manners. So, PLEASE DON'T MISUNDERSTAND." I broke out. Everything was painfully quiet. So I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around nervously, my heart still not slowing down, only to have all the pairs of eyes in this hall focused solely on me. ' _Good job Rin. I don't think you could have self-mortified yourself even more wonderfully than this!_ '

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** **Hey guys. Like I said before, I don't have much time with me till I finish clearing my entrance exams. So, don't expect much till the month of May! (That's when my exam will be conducted.) So, I intended this chapter to be a compensation for all of that. Anyway, I hope you liked it enough to leave a review! It really does encourage me to continue!**

 **TO MY REVIEWERS :**

 **M : It's feels so good to hear from you again! And I'm really so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long! You don't know how happy it makes me to read those simple words you wrote...thank you so much! I shall try my best in updating soon. Thanks for reviewing! Good day.**

 **-L.M.C. ^^**


End file.
